Wilson Siblings Insomnia
'Wilson Siblings Insomnia '''is the eight episode in the Season 25 of Phineas and Ferb,which is 54 episodes overall. In this episode,The Wilson SIblings were watching the most scary and creepy movie in their lives, which cause an intense fear to them and the siblings are now suffering from Insomnia;Albert and Irving were in their sides. Episode Summary The episode begins at 8:00 PM, the time that The Wilson Siblings are watching a horror movie while their parents are out. Christine heavily screams from the movie and she covers her face using a pillow, dark circles appear from the lower eyes of Bonnie and Nathan, clearly means fear is now entering them. Nathan and Bonnie screamed and they hugged each other in fear, even though the two of them are fearless, it can clearly show they even fear the most terrifying movie ever, "The Evil Den". The telephone rang and Bonnie trembly grabs the phone and she answered it in a shivered tone. It was their mom and dad, it reveals that their mom and dad has to spent a night shift at the office. Bonnie quickly drops the phone, which makes her scream even more, she quickly grabs the phone and calls Albert for help. 3 minutes later, Albert arrived with his younger brother, Irving. They heard the screams and they rushed to the Wilson's Manor and they saw the Siblings trembling in fear.Albert tries to calm the three siblings and Irving turns off the T.V forcing them to stop the movie abruptly. Nathan angrily shouted at them for stopping the movie abruptly, and Bonnie replied to them that they need to finished the movie or else, they are not going to sleep. Albert begins to tell them that it's better to end a movie abruptly than watching it in fear. Soon, Christine pulls the Albert's collar and angrily tells him tha the needs to turn on the T.V because they are going to witnessed the ending. Irving forced himself to turn on the T.V, as he turn on the T.V, the siblings scream again and Irving turns off the T.V, which make them angrier than ever. Irving is now scared of them and he turns on the T.V again. Nathan begins to act like a crazy person, he trembly said that Science has no connection to all his fear to Horror Movies. Albert and Irving just watch the three siblings watching the T.V silently. They seemed to ignore the screams coming from the T.V, Albert and Irving decided to stay and watched the movie. Soon, the movie ended and Albert and Irving fell asleep. Bonnie yawned and goes to her room to get some fresh blankets, she covers Albert and Irving with a blanket. Nathan and Christine went back to their rooms, the two of them are now suffering from Insomnia and Bonnie was the only one who hasn't suffered from Insomnia. Bonnie smiled at Albert and gives him a forehead kiss. Bonnie softly whispered a good night to him, she quickly goes to her room. Background Information *This might be the first halloween-romance themed episode, not including When the Night is Midnight. **There was a romance scene at the end, where Bonnie gives Albert a forehead kiss. *It is revealed that when Nathan is afraid of something, his fears are entering his mind, Thus, causing him to temporarily forget about Science. *Nathan and Christine are the only ones who have suffered from Insomnia. Continuity *This is the third time, a halloween-themed episode was aired. ("Somebody's Watching Me",Mad Bird Disease") Allusions *'Museum of Terror - '''The "Evil Den" movie was based on this manga. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials